The Overall section describes our plans for the renewal of the Center for Integrated Biomedical Computing (CIBC), hosted by the Scientific Computing and Imaging (SCI) Institute at the University of Utah. The overarching goal of this proposal is to advance the state of practice in biomedical computing and its applications to important problems in fundamental biomedical science and in the translation of this science to clinical practice. We will achieve this goal by creating advanced computational tools, tailored to the specific domains of image-based modeling, simulation, and visualization-as well as by releasing readily usable, open- source software. We will work closely with biomedical scientists, engineers, and clinical collaborators to develop these techniques and we will train them in the use of these new tools. To this end, we will host regular workshops where users of our software can meet and work directly with the researchers and software engineers who created the Center's software tools. We have assembled a highly experienced and talented team of Co-PIs, Driving Biological Partners (DBPs), and collaborators. The CIBC Co-PIs have decades of experience with large, multi-investigator projects, software development and dissemination, and the training of scientists to use advanced biomedical software. Our DBPs represent leaders in their fields who are committed to working closely with the CIBC investigators to advance their software tools and their science, as well as share their experiences with other biomedical researchers. To achieve our goals, each component of the Center has developed an extensive set of specific aims covering research and development, collaboration, and dissemination and training. These aims will provide the framework for the next five years of our growth.